geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Sub-römisches Britannien
Das Sub-römische Britannien bezeichnet die Übergangszeit zwischen der Krise des Römischen Imperiums im Dritten Jahrhundert um 235 n. Chr. (und dem darauf folgenden Zusammenbruch und Ende des Römischen Britannien) bis zum Beginn des Frühmittelalters. Der Begriff beschrieb ursprünglich archäologische Funde wie Tonscherben an Orten des 5. und 6. Jh. und deutete auf den Verfall örtlich produzierter Waren eines früher höheren Standards, der unter dem römischen Imperium existiert hatte. Obwohl die Kultur Britanniens in dieser Zeit hauptsächlich aus römischen und keltischen Quellen stammte, gab es auch Sachsen, die sich als Verbündete im Gebiet angesiedelt hatten, ursprünglich aus Sachsen im nordwestlichen Germanien, obwohl der Begriff "Sachse" von den Briten für alle germanischen Einwanderer benutzt wurde. Stück für Stück übernahmen letztere immer mehr Kontrolle und erschufen dabei das Angelsächsische England. Begriff Üblicherweise bedeckt der Zeitraum des Sub-römischen Britannien die Geschichte des Gebietes vom Ende der römischen Herrschaft 410 n. Chr. bis zur Ankunft des Hl. Augustinus von Canterbury 597 ab. Das Datum für das Ende dieser Zeit ist willkürlich gewählt, da die römische Kultur im nördlichen England fortgeführt wurde, bis zur Verschmelzung von Rheged mit Northumbria durch dynastische Heirat 633, und noch länger im Westen Englands (besonders in Cornwall), Cumbria und Wales. Aufgrund des Mangels an schriftlichen Quellen hat diese Zeit viele gelehrte und öffentliche Diskussionen ausgelöst. Der Begriff "nachrömisches Britannien" wird wird auch für diese Zeit gebraucht, hauptsächlich in nicht archäologischem Zusammenhang. Die Geschichte des Gebiets zwischen dem Hadrianswall und der Forth-Clyde-Linie ähnelt der von Wales Siehe auch: Rheged, Bernicia, Gododdin, Strathclyde. Nördlich der Linie lag ein dünn besiedeltes Gebiet, das die Königreiche der Maeatae, Dal Riata und ein Königreich, dessen kaer (Schloss) bei Iverness vom Hl. Columba besucht wurde. Die Römer bezogen sich auf diese Menschen als Pikten, was die Angemalten bedeutet. Der Begriff "Spätantike" bezieht sich auf eine breitete Bedeutung und findet in der akademischen Welt mehr Benutzung, besonders wenn es sich um die Transformation klassischer Kulturen im nachrömischen Westen handelt. Er wird weniger erfolgreich auf das Britannien dieser Zeit angewendet. Die Periode könnte auch als Teil des frühen Mittelalters angesehen werden. Beliebte Werke nutzten eine Reihe dramatischerer Namen für die Periode: die Dark Ages, das Brythonic Age, das Zeitalter der Tyrannen oder das Zeitalter von Artus. Quellen Es gibt nur sehr wenige Quellen aus dieser Zeit, obwohl eine beträchtliche Menge aus späteren Perioden relevant sein könnten. Viel von dem verfügbaren Material beschäftigt sich nur mit den ersten beiden Jahrzehnten des 5. Jh. Zwei zeitgemäße Hauptquellen existieren: die Confessio von St. Patrick und Gildas' De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae. Patricks Confessio und sein Brief an Coroticus enthüllen Aspekte des Lebens in Britannien, von wo aus er nach Irland entführt wurde. Sie ist besonders nützlich dabei, den Status des Christentums zu dieser Zeit darzustellen. Gildas ist die Quelle, die der Subrömischen Geschichte am nächsten steht, doch es gibt einige Probleme bei der Nutzung. Die Dokumente zeigen die britische Geschichte, wie er und sein Publikum sie verstanden. Obwohl einige wenige weitere Dokumente aus dieser Zeit existieren, wie zum Beispiel Gildas' Briefe über das Mönchstum, sind sie nicht direkt relevant für die britische Geschichte. Die De Excidio ist ein Klagelied: geschrieben als Streitschrift, um zeitgemäße Herrscher vor der Sünde zu warnen, demonstriert durch historische und biblische Beispiele, dass schlechte Herrscher immer von Gott bestraft werden - im Falle Britanniens durch die zerstörerische Wut der sächsischen Invasoren. Die historischen Abschnitte sind kurz und das Material wurde eindeutig für Gildas' Zweck ausgewählt. Es gibt keine eindeutigen Daten und einige der Details, wie jene, die den Hadrianswall und den Antoniuswall betreffen, sind eindeutig falsch. Dennoch gibt uns Gildas einen Einblick in einige der damaligen Königreiche und darüber, wie ein ausgebildeter Mönch die Situation wahrnahm, die sich zwischen den Angelsachsen und den Britonen entwickelt hatte. Es gibt mehr kontinentale zeitgemäße Quellen, die Britannien erkennen, doch sie sind sehr problematisch. Die berühmteste ist das sogenannte Rescript of Honorius, in dem der weströmische Kaiser Honorius den Britischen Städten erklärt, sich um ihre Verteidigung selbst zu kümmern. Der erste Hinweis auf diese Schrift wurde von dem byzantinischen Gelehrten Zosimus aus dem 6. Jh. geschrieben und findet sich in der Mitte einer Diskussion über das südliche Italien. Es gibt keine weitere Erwähnung von Britannien, was viele - wenn auch nicht alle - modernen Gelehrten dazu gebracht hat, zu vermuten, dass die Schrift sich nicht auf Britannien, sondern auf Bruttium in Italien bezieht. Die Gallischen Chroniken von 452 und die Chronica Gallica von 511 sagen voreilig, dass "Britannien, verlassen von den Römern, in die Macht der Sachsen überging" und geben Informationen über den Hl. Germanus von Auxerre und seine Besuche nach Britannien, obwohl auch dieser Text eine große Überarbeitung erhalten hat. Die Arbeiten von Procopius, einem anderen byzanthinischen Autor aus dem 6. Jh., geben einige Hinweise auf Britannien, doch deren Exaktheit ist umstritten. Es gibt unzählige später geschriebene Quellen, die behaupten, genaue Berichte dieser Zeit zu sein. Der erste, der dies Versuchte, war der Mönch Beda Venerabilis, der im frühen 8. Jh. schrieb. Er stützte seinen Bericht in seiner Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum sehr auf Gildas, obwohl er versuchte, genaue Daten für die Ereignisse zu finden. Diese Quelle wurde aus einem anti-britischen Blickwinkel geschrieben. Spätere Quellen wie die Historia Brittonum, die oft Nennius zugeschrieben wird, die Angelsächsische Chronik Ebenfalls aus einem nichtbritischen Blickwinkel, basierend auf westsächsischen Quellen. und die Annales Cambriae, verbergen sich alle in Mythen und sollten nur mit Vorsicht betrachtet werden. Es gibt außerdem Dokumente walisischer Poesie Taliesin und Aneirin und Landschenkungen Die Llandaff-Urkunden, die aus dem 6. Jh. zu stammen scheinen. Nach der Normannischen Eroberung wurden viele Bücher geschrieben, die behaupten, die Geschichte des subrömischen Britannien wiederzugeben. Sie wurden von den erfundenen Berichten in Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae beeinflusst. Deshalb zeigen sie nur, wie die Legenden wuchsen. Erst in modernen Zeiten wurden ernsthafte Studien dieser Periode begonnen. Einige Heiligenbiographien, bezogen auf keltische Kleriker, wurden sehr früh geschrieben, doch die meisten entstanden in späterer Zeit und sind unzuverlässig. Der Hl. Thaddaeus soll eine römische Villa in Chepstow besucht haben, während der Hl. Cuthbert das verwüstete Carlile besucht hatte. Archäologische Beweise Die Archäologie gibt weitere Beweise für diese Zeit, obwohl sie sich von denen in den Dokumenten unterscheiden. Richard Reece vermutete, dass die Entvölkerung der römischen Städte und die Entstehung von Villa- und Landgut-Organisationen schon im 4. Jh. begann. Das 5. und das 6. Jh. Britanniens sind geprägt von einer starken Unstetigkeit des Stadtlebens, möglicherweise durch die immer etwas künstliche römische Art, der Landschaft ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, abhängig von militärischen, verwaltungs- und steuertechnischen Erfordernissen. Einige wenige Ausnahmen sind Londinium, Eboracum, Canterbury, Wroxeter und möglicherweise Cambridge, doch die Unterbrechung des Bischofsamtes, "der Institution, die am meisten verantwortlich war für das Überleben von Städten in Gallien", wie H. R. Loyn beobachtet hat, spricht gegen das Überleben der Städte in Britannien. Das System der römischen Villen, repräsentiert durch etwa fünfhundert archäologische Ausgrabungsstätten, überlebte ebenfalls nicht. Anders als in Gallien überlebte nicht ein einziger Name einer Villa bis zur germanischen Zeit. Es ist möglich, dass das Villasystem nicht die zerstörischen piktischen Überfälle von 367 und den folgenden Jahren überlebte. In der subrömischen Zeit kam die Erbauung von Steingebäuden zum Ende. Sie wurden aus weniger haltbaren Materialien erbaut als früher. Doch Broschen, Töpferwaren und Waffen dieser Zeit haben überlebt. Die Studien von Gräbern und Brandgräbern, und die Grabbeigaben, die mit ihnen verbunden sind, haben stark dazu beigetragen, die kulturelle Identität dieser Periode zu verstehen. Die Archäologie hat einige Hinweise darauf geliefert, dass römische Erziehung, der Handel mit dem Mittelmeerraum und mit keltischen Kunstobjekten weitergeführt wurde. Ausgegrabene Siedlungen haben mögliche Änderungen der Sozialstruktur offenbart und darüber, in welchem Ausmaß das Leben in Britannien in gewissen abgeschiedenen Orten bis zum Frühmittelalter unverändert weiterging. Hügelfestungen, Castra und Klöster wurden ausgegraben. Die Arbeit an Stäten war sehr wichtig. Die Arbeit an den Hügelfestungen hat Hinweise auf Renovierungen gezeigt, und auch auf den Überseehandel. Eine der frühesten großen Ausgrabungen fand in Tintagel 1939 statt. Diese brachte eine rechteckige Struktur und viele Töpferwaren aus dem Mittelmeerraum hervor. Die Gebäude wurden ursprünglich für ein Kloster gehalten, später jedoch als fürstliche Festung und Handelsposten erkannt. Eine weitere wichtige Ausgrabung fand 1963 in Dinas Powys statt, und zeigte Hinweise auf Metallarbeiten. Von vielen anderen Orten ist inzwischen ebenfalls bekannt, dass sie während der subrömischen Zeit bewohnt waren, unter anderem Festungen an der Sachsenküste. Die Arbeit an Feldern und Umweltarchäologie haben außerdem viele landwirtschaftliche Praktiken gezeigt, die während dieser Zeit weiter genutzt oder verändert wurden. Doch die Archäologie hat ihre Grenzen, besonders bei der Datierung. Obwohl Radiokarbonmessungen grobe Schätzungen zulassen, ist dies nicht genau genug, um archäologische Funde mit historischen Ereignissen in Verbindung zu bringen. Die Baumringdatierung ist genau genug dafür, doch es wurden nur wenige nützliche Holzstücke dafür entdeckt. Münzen wären normalerweise das nützlichste Werkzeug für die Datierung, doch im subrömischen Britannien wurden bis zum frühen 5. Jh. keine neugeprägten Münzen mehr herausgegeben. Es gibt einige archäologische Hinweise darauf, dass Angelsachsen und Briten an den gleichen Orten lebten. Beispielsweise kann man auf dem Friedhof von Wasperton in Warwickshire eine Familie sehen, die nach und nach die angelsächsische Kultur übernahm. Zusammenbruch der Römischen Gesellschaft Aufgrund der spärlichen Hinweise sind viele Interpretationen möglich. Einige Forscher sehen alle Quellen als wichtig an, während andere die nicht zeitgemäßen beiseite lassen. Viele Interpretationen sind demnach nur provisorisch und ihre Daten ebenfalls. Zu Beginn des 5. Jh. war Britannien ein Teil des Weströmischen Reiches unter Honorius. Doch es gab bereits Anzeichen für den Niedergang, möglicherweise befanden sich einige Sachsen bereits als Söldner in England. Einige römische Truppen wurden von Stilicho 402 abgezogen ein Großteil der Münzen verschwand um diese Zeit. 406 rebellierte die Armee in Britannien und wählte drei Nachfolger, "Tyrannen", der letzte von ihnen führte weitere Truppen nach Gallien. Er machte sich selbst für kurze Zeit zu Kaiser Constantine III, wurde jedoch besiegt und 411 hingerichtet. Während dessen gab es barbarische Überfälle auf Britannien 408, sie scheinen jedoch abgewehrt worden zu sein. Nach 410 schickte Kaiser Honorius anscheinend Briefe in die Städte Britanniens, sich selbst zu verteidigen, wobei dies oft umstritten ist. Der Rückzug der meisten römischen Truppen beendete die römische Kultur nicht in der "verlorenen Provinz", die immer noch ein teil der römischen Welt blieb und deren Bewohner sich selbst noch als Römer identifizierten. Mitte des 5. Jh. begannen germanische Plünderer sich in den östlichen Flusstälern anzusiedeln. Später scheinen Bürgerkriege ausgebrochen zu sein, die sich entweder zwischen römischen Loyalisten und unabhängigen Gruppen oder zwischen "etablierten Kirchen" und pelagianischen Gruppen stattgefunden haben könnten Myres 1965, Morris 1965, ein Klassenkampf zwischen Bauern und Landbesitzern Thompson 1977, Wood 1984 und ein Putsch durch die Stadtelite Snyder 1988. Ein kürzlicher Überblick, der von Laycock herausgegeben wurde, sieht Britannien gewalttätig zerstückelt in Königreiche, die auf britischen Stammesidentitäten basierten. "Gewalttätig" ist umstritten, doch sicher ist, dass die meisten der Regionen sich nach und nach in Königreiche wandelten. Das Leben scheint auf dem Land wie zuvor fortgeführt worden zu sein und in einem geringeren Maße auch in den Städten, wie die Beschreibungen der Besuche von Germanus von Auxerre zeigen. Einander bekämpfende Könige ersetzten die zentral regierten römischen Provinzen. Gildas berichtet, dass Vortigern ein Konzil zusammenrief, um herauszufinden, wie man die Barbaren bekämpfen könnte. Das Konzil beschloss, sächsische Söldner anzuwerben, womit es den römischen Bräuchen folgte. Nach einer Weile wendeten sich diese gegen die Briten und plünderten die Städte. Ein britischer Anführer, Ambrosius Aurelianus, kämpfte gegen sie in einigen Schlachten, und anscheinend über einen längeren Zeitraum. Gegen Ende dieser Zeit fand die Schlacht von Mons Badonicus statt, um 490, wobei spätere Quellen behaupten, dass König Artus sie gewann, auch wenn Gildas ihn nicht nennt. Danach gab es eine lange Friedensperiode. Die Briten scheinen die Kontrolle über England und Wales westlich einer Linie von York nach Bournemouth gehabt zu haben. Die Sachsen kontrollierten das östliche Gebiet von East Yorkshire durch Lincolnshire und möglicherweise Nottinghamshire nach East Anglia und Südostengland. Gildas berichtet etwa um 540 über die Geschichte Englands, doch der frühere Teil (für den andere Quellen verfügbar sind) ist stark verworren. Er tadelt fünf Herrscher im westlichen Britannien schwer - Constantine von Dumnonia, Aurelius Caninus, Vortipor von den Demetae, Cuneglasus und Magloconus Malicun oder in späterer Schreibweise Maelgwn von Gwynedd - für ihre Sünden. Er greift auch den britischen Klerus an. Er gibt Informationen über die britischen Essgewohnheiten, Kleidungsstil und Unterhaltung. Er schreibt, dass Briten getötet wurden, auswanderten oder versklavt wurden, gibt aber keine Zahlen an. Im späten 6. Jh. gab es eine weitere Periode sächsischer Expansionen, die mit der Eroberung von Searoburh 552 durch die Dynastie begann, die später Wessex regierte, und das Gebiet in die Cotswolds erweiterte nach der Schlacht von Deorham, obwohl die Richtigkeit der Einträge in der Angelsächsischen Chronik fragwürdig ist. Diese Eroberungen sollen laut heutigen Autoren - ohne klare Beweise - die Briten Südwestenglands Die später als die West-Waliser bekannt wurden. von jenen in Wales getrennt haben. Kurz nach dieser Zeit könnte die Schlacht von Chester 611 letztere von jenen in Nordengland abgeschnitten haben.. Bis in die 570er Jahre hatten die Briten immer noch die Kontrolle über die hälfte von England und Wales. Königreiche Verschiedene britische Königreiche existierten zu bestimmten Zeitpunkten in dieser Zeitspanne. Einige änderten ihre Namen und einige wurden von anderen absorbiert. Nicht all ihre Namen, besonders im Südosten, sind bekannt, noch sind es die Details ihrer politischen Entwicklung. Einige der Verwaltungsstrukturen aus der römischen Zeit könnten in diesen Gebieten noch einige Zeit lang genutzt worden sein. Manchmal wurden einige der Reiche von einem Herrscher vereinigt, der als Oberherr fungierte, während Kriege zwischen anderen stattfanden. Während der Zeit änderten sich die Grenzen sicherlich. Die wichtigsten Königreiche waren: * Bryneich - das heutige Northumberland. Es wurde schließlich von den Angeln von Bernicia erobert. * Dumnonia - der Südwesten von England, Cornwall und ein großer Teil von Devon. * Lindinis - Somerset, Bristol und Teile von Devon, Nord-Dorset und das westliche Wiltshire. * Dyfed - Südwestwales * Ergyng - Südwest-Herefordshire, nördliches Monmouthshire und der Wald von Dean, Gloucestershire * Gwent, Brycheiniog und Glywysing - Südwales * Powys - Mittelwales * Gwynedd - Nordwales * Elmet - Südwest-Yorkshire * Rheged - Cumbria und Lancashire * Ebrauc - um York und das nördliche Yorkshire * Strathclyde - ca 900-1100 in Südwestschottland, Cumberland und Westmorland * Gododdin - zentriert in Traprain Law in Lothian Einige Gebiete fielen unter die Herrschaft der anglischen oder sächsischen Häuptlinge, daraus entstanden die Königreiche: * Bernicia - vereinige sich später mit Deira zu Northumbria * Deira - vereinige sich später mit Bernicia zu Northumbria * East Anglia - unter anderem Suffolk und Norfolk * Kent * Hwicce - der Großteil von Gloucestershire mit Ausnahme des Waldes von Dean und dem westlichen Oxfordshire * Sussex - inklusive der Siedlung Haestingas, beinhaltete möglicherweise Menschen jütischen Ursprungs * Essex - inklusive Middlesex und Surrey * Wessex - gebildet aus Gebieten im oberen Themsetal, später gehörte auch ein jütisch besiedeltes Gebiet im Meontal und um Southampton dazu, inklusive der Isle of Wight. * Mercia - zentriert um Repton * Middle Anglia - östliche Midlands, vereinigte sich später mit Mercia * Northumbria - entstand aus Bernicia und Deira Religion Offiziell war das Römische Imperium seit dem Beginn des 5. Jh. christlich, doch es gibt Hinweise auf ländliche heidnische Tempel, die nach dem Beginn dieser Zeit im westlichen England wieder aufgebaut wurden. Doch die meisten Tempel scheinen schließlich am gleichen Ort oder in der Nähe durch christliche Kirchen ersetzt worden zu sein. "Keltische" Kirchen oder Klöster scheinen in dieser Zeit aufgeblüht zu sein, wie zum Beispiel jene in Glastonbury, die meisten allerdings nicht bis zum 6. Jh.; doch die Sachsen waren Heiden. Dies schuf eine große Feindseligkeit zwischen den Menschen. Viele römische Friedhöfe wurden bis in viel spätere Zeiten genutzt. Im Osten gab es eine schrittweise Hinwendung unter den heidnischen Sachsen von der Verbrennung zur Erdbestattung. Obwohl die Ankunft des Hl. Augustinus von Canterbury grundsätzlich als der wichtigste Moment der Christianisierung der Sachsen angesehen wird, war ein Bischof bereits mit der merowingischen Frau des Königs von Kent erschienen. Andere Sachsen blieben auch danach noch Heiden. 429 erbat der Bischof Palladius Unterstützung vom Papst in Rom, um den Pelagianismus zu bekämpfen. Die Bischöfe Germanus und Lupus von Troyes wurden geschickt. Germanus war ein ehemaliger Militärkommandant und soll die Britten zum "Halleluja"-Sieg geführt haben, möglicherweise in Wales oder Herefordshire. Germanus soll später noch einen zweiten Besuch in England gemacht haben. Die Teilname eines britischen Bischofs an eine Synode in Gallien zeigt, dass mindestens einige britische Kirchen spätestens 455 mit Gallien Kontakt hatten. Im Norden soll Whithorn die früheste Kirche in Schottland gewesen sein, gegründet 397 vom Hl. Ninian. Coroticus (oder auch Ceretic) war ein christlicher König und Empfänger des Briefes vom Hl. Patrick. Er hatte seinen Regierungssitz vermutlich bei Dumbarton Rock am Fluss Clyde und sein Nachfahre Rhydderch Hael wird im "Life of St. Columba" erwähnt. Rhydderch war ein Zeitgenosse von Aedan mac Gabrain von Dal Riata und Urien von Rheged im späten 6. Jh., sowie auch von Aethelfrith von Bernicia. Anders als der Hl. Columba ist Kentigern, der angebliche Apostel der Briten vom Clyde und mutmaßliche Gründer von Glasgow, eine eher geheimnisvolle Figur. Angelsächsische Einwanderung Sprachhinweise Linguistik ist nützlich bei der Analyse von Kulturen, und auf gewisse Weise auch bei politischen Verbindungen. Beda schrieb in seiner Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, dass es "derzeit Britannien die Sprache von fünf Völkern gibt, namentlich die der Angeln (Englisch), der Briten (walisisch), der Schotten (gälisch), der Pikten und der Lateiner". Studien des Altenglischen, Keltischen und Lateinischen haben Hinweise auf Kontakte zwischen den Briten, Gälen und Angelsachsen erbracht. Das Ergebnis ist, dass das Altenglische nur wenige Hinweise auf sprachliche Verwandtschaft zeigt. Einige gelehrte vermuten, dass es mehr Hinweise in der Grammatik gibt, doch dies wird von vielen angezweifelt. Das Lateinische wurde weiterhin als Schriftsprache benutzt, doch das Ausmaß, in dem es gesprochen wurde, ist sehr umstritten. Gleichzeitig geben Studien von Ortsnamen Hinweise auf die sprachliche Geschichte eines Gebiets. England Mit Ausnahme von Cornwall und Cumbria. zeigt bruchstückhafte Hinweise auf das keltische in seinen Ortsnamen. Es gibt verstreute keltische Ortsnamen, die Zahl steigt im Westen. Es gibt auch keltische Flussnamen und topographische Namen. Eine Erklärung dafür ist, dass die Angelsächsische Sprache und Kultur vorherrschend wurden aufgrund ihrer Dominanz in Politik und Sozialwesen im Süden und Osten Britanniens. Namen mit einem lateinischen Element könnten das fortführen von Siedlungen andeuten, während einige Orte nach germanischen Gottheiten benannt wurden. Namen britischen Ursprungs könnten das überleben einer britischen Bevölkerung andeuten oder auch nicht. Namen basierend auf dem angelsächsischen Wort für die Briten, wealh, werden ebenfalls auf Hinweis für britische Bewohner angesehen. Ein Beispiel ist Walton, das Siedlung der Briten bedeutet, dieser Name wird in vielen Teilen von England gefunden, manchmal bedeutet er aber auch Wall-town, Mauerstadt. Steininschriften sind eine andere Quelle von Information in den Siedlungen von Briten und Angelsachsen. Celtische Inschriften aus dieser Zeit finden sich im westlichen England, Wales und Südschottland. Spätere Inschriften in einigen gebieten sind in Runen geschrieben und bieten Informationen über die Siedlungen der Angeln. Inschriften in Teilen von Schottland, Wales und Cornwall sind in Ogham und manche davon enthalten formen, die Gelehrte bis heute noch nicht verstanden haben. Umfang der Einwanderungen Zwei gegensätzliche Modelle vom Ende des subrömischen Britannien wurden von Richard Reece als "Niedergang und Auswanderung" und "Invasion und Ersatz" beschrieben. Man glaubte lange Zeit, dass die Angelsachsen in großer Zahl im 5. und 6. Jh. nach Britannien einwanderten, und die britische Bevölkerung zum größten Teil ersetzten. Der Angelsachsen-Historiker Frank Stenton fasste dies 1943 zusammen, mit der Berücksichtigung, dass die Briten überlebt hätten, und argumentierte, "dass der größere Teil des südlichen England überrannt wurde in der ersten Phase des Krieges". Diese Interpretation basierte auf schriftlichen Quellen, besonders Gildas aber auch spätere wie Beda Venerabilis, die die Ankunft der Angelsachsen als gewalttätig beschreiben. Die Ortsnamen- und Sprachbeweise scheinen diese Interpretation zu Stützen, da nur wenige britische Ortsnamen im östlichen Britannien überlebt haben, nur sehr wenige britisch-keltische Worte wurden dem Altenglischen hinzugefügt und die brythonische Sprache und die brythonischen Menschen wanderten von Südwestbritannien nach Armorica aus, das schließlich die Bretagne wurde. Diese Interpretation übte einen Reiz aus auf frühere englische Historiker, die ihre Sicht darauf, dass England sich anders von Europa entwickelt hatte, mit einer beschränkten Monarchie und einer Lieber zur Freiheit, bestärken wollten. Dies, argumentierte man, käme von den massiven angelsächsischen Invasionen. Während diese Sichtweise niemals allgemein anerkannt war - Edward Gibbon glaubte, dass es eine große Menge an britischen Überlebenden gegeben hatte - war es die vorherrschende Meinung. Obwohl viele Gelehrte dieses Argument inzwischen nutzen würden, halten sich viele noch an die traditionelle Sichtweise. Lawrence James schrieb erst kürzlich, dass England "überschwemmt wurde von einer Angelsächsischen Flut, die die Romanobriten davonschwemmte". Die traditionelle Sichtweise wurde zum Teil verändert seit den 1990er Jahren, die Zahl der Angelsachsen, die nach Britannien gekommen sein sollen, wurde reduziert. Eine geringere Menge wird manchmal angenommen, was bedeuten würde, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass die existierende britische Bevölkerung zum Großteil von den Angelsachsen ersetzt wurde. Falls weniger Angelsachsen ankamen, wurde vorgeschlagen, dass sie eine Herrschaftselite bildeten, mit Anpassung der örtlichen Bevölkerung. Somit könnten einige "sächsische" Gräber die von Briten sein, obwohl viele Gelehrte hier nicht zustimmen. Ende des Römischen Britannien Hauptartikel: Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien Verschiedene Daten wurden für das Ende des Römischen Britannien vorgeschlagen, inklusive dem Ende des Imports von römischen Münzen 402, der Rebellion von Constantine III 407, der von Zosimus erwähnten Rebellion 409 und dem Rescript of Honorius 410. Anders als die moderne Darstellung ist die Datierung des Endes des Römischen Britannien komplex und der genaue Ablauf ist unbekannt. Es gibt viele Streitigkeiten darüber, warum die römische Herrschaft in Britannien endete. Die Sichtweise, die zuerst von Wolfgang Mommsen vorgeschlagen wurde ist, dass Rom Britannien verließ. Dieses Argument wurde über die Zeit bestärkt, erst kürzlich von A. S. Esmonde-Cleary. Laut diesem Argument führten interne Unruhen im Römischen Imperium und die Notwendigkeit, Truppen zum Kampf gegen barbarische Armeen dazu, dass Rom Britannien verließ. Es war der Zusammenbruch des imperialen Systems, das zum ende der kaiserlichen Herrschaft führte. Doch Michael Jones hat eine alternative These vorgeschlagen, laut der Rom Britannien nicht verließ, sondern Britannien verließ Rom. Er beleuchtet die verschiedenen Usurpatoren, die im späten 4. und frühen 5. Jh. aus Britannien kamen, und hebt hervor, dass die Versorgung mit Münzen im frühen 5. Jh. versiegte, so dass Verwalter und Truppen nicht bezahlt wurden. All dies, argumentierte er, führte die Briten dazu, gegen Rom zu rebellieren. Beide Argumente werden kritisiert und die Frage ist noch immer offen. Es war eine gewalttätige Zeit und es gab vermutlich große Spannungen, auf die alle geschriebenen Quellen anspielen. Dies könnte zum Tod vieler Briten geführt haben. Es gibt auch Hinweise auf Seuchen. Laycock Britannia the Failed State, 2008 deutet an, dass Stammeskonflikte, die möglicherweise schon vor 410 begannen, viel von Britannien abschnitten und dabei halfen, die Wirtschaft zu zerstören. Forschungen über die Landnutzung deuten auf einen Niedergang der Produktion, was ein Zeichen von Bevölkerungsschwund sein könnte. Klar ist, dass einige Briten nach Europa auswanderten, und Armorica im Nordwesten Galliens wurde als Bretagne bekannt. Es gibt auch Hinweise auf britische Auswanderer nach Gallaecia in Spanien. Die Daten dieser Migrationen sind unsicher, doch jüngste Studien deuten an, dass die Auswanderung vom Südwesten Britanniens in die Bretagne schon um 300 begonnen haben könnte, und um 500 größtenteils beendet war. Diese Siedler, die vermutlich keine Flüchtlinge waren, wenn es schon so früh begann, hinterließen Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit in der Benennung der westlichsten, am Atlantik gelegenen Provinzen von Armorica, Kerne/Cornouaille (Kernow/Cornwall) und Dumnonee (Devon). Doch es gibt klare linguistische Beweise für einen engen Kontakt zwischen dem Südwesten Britanniens und der Bretagne während der subrömischen Zeit. In Galizien, in der nordwestlichen Ecke der Iberischen Halbinsel, einer weiteren Region traditioneller keltischer Kultur, enthält die suebische Parochiale, die um 580 aufgezeichnet wurde, eine Liste der Hauptkirchen jeder Diözese im Großraum von Braga Die ecclesia Britonensis, jetzt Bretona., dem Sitz eines Bischofs, der sich um die spirituellen Belange der britischen Einwanderer im Nordwesten Spaniens kümmerte: der Bischof 572 trug den keltischen Namen Mailoc. Die Siedler hatten ihr keltisches Christentum mit sich gebracht, akzeptierten aber schließlich den lateinischen Ritus beim Konzil von Toledo 633. Die Diözese erstreckte sich von Ferrol an den Fluss Eo. Dieses Gebiet wurde in Spanien manchmal das "dritte Britannien" oder "letzte Britannien" genannt. Nicht-angelsächsische Königreiche begannen im westlichen Britannien aufzutauchen, Gildas in seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae nennt sie als erster. Bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß basierten diese Reiche auf römischen Strukturen. Es ist aber auch klar, dass sie einen starken Einfluss von Hibernien hatten, das niemals ein Teil des Römischen Imperiums gewesen war. Ausgrabungen haben geholfen, diese Königreiche zu studieren, besonders an Orten wie Tintagel oder der Cadbury Hügelfestung. Im Norden entstanden die britischen Königreiche des Hen Ogledd, des "Alten Nordens", bestehend aus Ebrauc, Bryneich, Rheged, Strathclyde, Elmet und Gododdin. Reparaturarbeiten am Hadrianswall aus dem 5. und 6. Jh. wurden entdeckt. Zufällige Funde haben geholfen, die fortdauernde Nutzung einiger römischer Städte wie Wroxeter und Caerwent zu dokumentieren. Dies könnte auch mit einer kirchlichen Struktur verbunden gewesen sein. Der Westen von Britannien hat jene Archäologen angezogen, die König Artus zu einer historischen Figur machen wollen. Obwohl es nur wenige zeitgemäße schriftliche Beweise dafür gibt, deuten archäologische Beweise an, dass ein römisch-britischer König in der subrömischen Zeit eine nennenswerte Macht gehabt haben könnte, demonstriert durch die Schaffung von Orten wie Tintagel und Erdbauten wie den Wansdyke. Diese Interpretationen ziehen immer noch die öffentliche Vorstellungskraft und den Skeptizismus der Akademiker an. Während sie politisch und sprachlich zurückgeworfen wurden, hatten britische Gelehrte und Geistliche einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Angelsächsischen Neuankömmlinge durch Literatur, kirchliche Sozialstrukturen und die historische Erinnerung an die römische Zeit in Britannien, besonders nach der Christianisierung der Angelsachsen. Aus einem vollkommen mündlich überlieferten kulturellen Hintergrund kommend wurden die Angelsachsen stark beeinflusst von der weiter entwickelten christlichen und literarischen Kultur der Briten. Britische Gelehrte wurden oft an Angelsächsischen Höfen beschäftigt, um bei der Verwaltung des Reiches zu helfen. Dies führte die britische Kultur in den Teilen Britanniens wieder ein, die politisch für sie verloren gegangen waren. Die Verkörperung dieses Prozesses findet sich in der Übernahme des legendären britischen Kriegsherren König Artus als Nationalheld der Engländer, aufgrund der literarischen Arbeit walisischer Historiker. Umweltveränderungen Es gibt Hinweise auf eine Klimaveränderung im 5. Jh., wobei das Klima kälter und nasser wurde. Dies verkürzte die Jahreszeit zur Landwirtschaft und machte die Hochlandgegenden ungeeignet zum Getreideanbau. Baumringdatierung enthüllt ein spezielles klimatisches Ereignis im Jahr 540. Michael Jones vermutete, dass die schwindende landwirtschaftliche Produktion eines Landes, das bereits vollständig ausgeschöpft worden war, nennenswerte Konsequenzen für die Bevölkerung hatte. Bevölkerungsschwankungen Theorien über den Bevölkerungsschwund Hintergrund Sklaven waren wichtig in der Wirtschaft und der Armee des Römischen Imperiums. Schätzungen über die Verteilung von Sklaverei im Römischen Imperium schwanken: einige glauben, dass etwa dreißig Prozent der Bevölkerung des Imperiums im 1. Jh. versklavt waren. Eine erst kürzlich gemachte Studie deutet auf 10-15% hin, sogar für das frühe Imperium. Der Unterschied zum niedrigeren Prozentsatz im späteren Römischen Imperium kann der geringeren Anzahl an Sklaven in unter-Elite-Haushalten und auf Landwirtschaftliche Besitzungen zugeschrieben werden. Die germanische Region war eine der Hauptquellen für Sklaven. Es waren hauptsächlich Großhändler, die den römischen Armeen folgten und Sklaven verkauften. Nachdem das Imperium expandierte, gab es weniger Orte, um Sklaven zu bekommen. Um 210 stieg die Piraterie in der Nordsee und steigerte die Versorgung mit Sklaven wieder. Piraten griffen oft Dörfer in diesem Gebiet an und nahmen Menschen gefangen, um Lösegeld zu erpressen oder sie als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Britannien war nicht leicht zu verteidigen. Es brachte die Kosten der Besetzung nicht vollständig wieder ein. Dennoch waren die Römer gezwungen, drei oder vier Legionen - 30.000 bis 40.000 Mann mit Hilfstruppen - dort zu platzieren, um es zu verteidigen. Es gelang ihnen recht gut bis zum Zusammenbruch der römischen Autorität, nachdem die Garnisonen durch Magnus Maximus 388 und Stilicho 401 reduziert worden waren. Es scheint, dass die römische Regierung nach 350 mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte, Soldaten zu rekrutieren. Um Abhilfe zu schaffen, verlegte man sich auf Bezahlung statt auf eine Provision für die Rekrutierung. Landbesitzer konnten Zahlen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner ihrer Pächter in die Armee gezwungen wurden. Nicht genug Männer wollten in den Militärdienst eintreten. Das Gold aus den Steuern führte zu einer gesteigerten Nutzung von germanischen oder anderen Stammesgruppen, die nicht erst teuer ausgerüstet werden mussten, untergebracht und denen keine Pensionen gezahlt werden mussten, da die Steuer gebraucht wurde, um Söldner als Verbündete anzuheuern. Sie trockneten jedoch auch die Staatskasse aus. Zuvor waren Fremde in Einheiten gepackt worden, die Hilfstruppen, die von römischen Offizieren kommandiert wurden. Römische Armeeeinheiten, die kleineren späteren römischen Legionen, existierten weiterhin, verschwanden aber Stück für Stück bis zum 5. Jh. und überließen die Verteidigung des Imperiums den angeworbenen Männern. Nach der Schlacht von Adrianopel durfte der Gegner nach dem Friedensvertrag von 382 unzerstört im Imperium bleiben, was die jahrhundertealte Politik der Römer veränderte, barbarische Feinde durch Tötung, Verkauf oder Einteilung in verschiedene Einheiten der Armee, um sie überall zu verteilen. Das Gastfreundschaftssystem garantierte ein Drittel des Landes einer Region den Barbaren, die diese Länder überfallen und besetzt hatten, die ihnen zugewiesen worden waren. Im Austausch dafür erklärten diese Völker ihre Loyalität dem Kaiser gegenüber und boten militärische Unterstützung, während sie ihre Unabhängigkeit behielten. Wenn die Theorie korrekt ist, könnten Germanen vor und nach diesen Reformen in Britannien ansässig gewesen sein. Eine Sache führte zur nächsten und schuf eine Spirale. Die Politik, Söldner anzuwerben, die mit Gold bezahlt wurden, das die professionelle stehende Armee unterstützt haben sollte, brachte dem westlichen Imperium den Untergang. Die "Verbündeten", die an den Grenzen des Imperiums lebten, wurden schließlich die neuen Grundherren, da es keine römische Armee mehr gab, sie zu unterwerfen. Antike Autoren kommentieren verbittert diese Reihe politischer Fehler. Der Osten, der sich weit weniger auf Söldner verließ, entkam dem Schicksal Britanniens. Die Briten wiederholten in den Jahrzehnten nach 410 die Fehler, die der Kaiser mit den Westgoten, Burgundern, Sueben, Vandalen und Franken gemacht hatte - sie luden Söldner ein, sie zu beschützen, und diese übernahmen schließlich die Kontrolle über Britannien. Justinianische Pest Die Bevölkerung Britanniens könnte nach der Römischen Zeit um 1,5 bis 3 Millionen gesunken sein, möglicherweise durch Umweltveränderungen Die Spätantike kleine Eiszeit. und, schließlich, durch Seuchen und Pocken Um das Jahr 600 verbreiteten sich die Pocken von Indien nach Europa.. Es ist bekannt, dass die Justinianische Pest den Mittelmeerraum im 6. Jh. erreichte und 544 oder 545 nach Britannien kam, als sie Irland erreichte. Forscher schätzen, dass sie bis zu 100 Millionen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt tötete. Aufgrund dessen sank die Bevölkerung Europas um 50% zwischen 550 und 700. Das spätere mittelalterliche walisische Epos Lludd und Llefelys erwähnt drei Plagen, die die Briten von London überkamen. Angelsächsische Besiedelung Laut Nachforschungen des University College London könnten angelsächsische Siedler nennenswerte soziale und wirtschaftliche Vorteile gegenüber den einheimischen keltischen Briten gehabt haben. Doch dieses Szenario, dass die Angelsachsen nur germanische Ingwäonen Als Ingwäonen bezeichneten Plinius und Tacitus eine Reihe germanischer Stämme, die den Gott Yngvi verehrten und an der Nordsee lebten. Dazu gehören hauptsächlich die Angeln, Chauken, Friesen, Sachsen, Warnen, Jüten, Kimbern und Teutonen. waren, wird in Frage gestellt. Kleinere Migrationstheorie Die traditionelle Annahme über die Anzahl von Angelsachsen, die in dieser Zeit nach Britannien kamen, wurde neu geschätzt. Ankommende Menschen, die sich mit der existierenden Bevölkerung vereinigten, könnte erklären, warum die Eroberung der Insel so langsam und unvollständig war, wie sie gewesen ist, und warum sie sich Angriffen von außen durch dänische Piraten und Normannen gegenüber sah, sowie auch andere Belange der Bevölkerungszusammensetzung. Stephen Oppenheimers Theorie Stephen Oppenheimer, der seine Forschung auf den Studien von Weale und Christian Capelli Weale und Capelli studierten die genetischen Ursprünge der Bewohner Britanniens, A Y Chromosome Census of the British Isles basiert, behauptet, dass keine der Invasionen seit den Römern einen nennenswerten Einfluss auf den Genpool der britischen Inseln hatte, und dass die Bewohner aus prähistorischen Zeiten zu einer genetischen Gruppierung der Iberer gehören. Er erklärt, dass die meisten Menschen auf den britischen Inseln genetisch den Baskischen Menschen des nördlichen Spanien und südwestlichen Frankreich gleichen, von 90% in Wales bis zu 66% in East Anglia. Oppenheimer vermutet, dass die Teilung zwischen dem Westen und dem Osten von England nicht aufgrund der angelsächsischen Invasion stattfand, sondern durch zwei Hauptrouten des genetischen Flusses ausgelöst wurde - eine entlang der Atlantikküste, die andere von benachbarten Gebieten des kontinentalen Europa -, die sich gleich nach dem letzten großen Gletscher ereigneten. Oppenheimer berichtet auch von der Sprachforschung von Peter Forster und Alfred Toth Forster und Toth führten linguistische Studien über die Ursprünge verschiedener Sprachen durch. Toward a phylogenetic chronology of ancient gaulish, celtic and indo-european, die vermuten lässt, dass die Indo-europäischen Sprachen sich vor etwa 10.000 Jahren zu zersplittern begannen, gegen Ende der letzten Eiszeit. Er behauptet, dass die keltische Sprache sich von der indoeuropäischen früher als zuvor vermutet abspaltete, etwa vor 6000 Jahren. Er sagt weiterhin, dass sich die englische Sprache noch vor der Römerzeit von den anderen germanischen Sprachen abspaltete und zu dem englisch wurde, das die Stämme der Belgae des heutigen südlichen und östlichen England, des nordöstlichen Frankreich und Belgien vor ihrer Eroberung durch die Römer sprachen, und lange vor der Ankunft der Angelsachsen. Bryan Sykes kam zu sehr ähnlichen Schlussfolgerungen wie Oppenheimer bei seiner Forschung, die er in seinem 2006 veröffentlichten Buch Blood of the Isles: Exploring the Genetic Roots of our Tribal History weitergeführt hat. In seiner Zusammenfassung ihres Artikels Wer waren die Kelten? bemerkt das National Museum of Wales: "Es ist möglich, dass zukünftige genetische Studien antiker und moderner menschlicher DNA helfen könnten, unser Verständnis des Themas zu erweitern. Doch frühe Studien haben bisher eher unglaubwürdige Schlussfolgerungen von sehr kleinen Gruppen von Menschen produziert, und nutzen veraltete Vermutungen über Sprache und Archäologie." Siehe auch * Liste der legendären Könige Britanniens * Groans of the Britons * Historische Könige der Briten * Vortigern * König Artus * Historizität von König Artus * Matter of Britain * Heptarchie * Prähistorisches Britannien * Römisches Britannien Kategorie:Römisches Britannien Kategorie:Angelsächsisches England